


Know Your Place

by nugnugs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Frigga (Marvel), BAMF Frigga (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Pepper Potts, DOn't underestimate him., F/M, God!Loki, Good Laufey (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Laufey's Good Parenting (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Multi, Odin is also a douche; a lot, Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel), Original Character(s), Pepper Potts and Loki Friendship, Powerful Loki, Protective Frigga (Marvel), Thanos Dies (Marvel), Thanos sucks dick, Thor is kind of a douche for the beginning; he'll learn, We need more of that honestly, but u get the idea lol, not like actual, seriously dont
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nugnugs/pseuds/nugnugs
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki & Thor (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja & Odin (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja & Thor (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja & Tony Stark, Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Odin (Marvel), Loki & Pepper Potts, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tesseract, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Start: Next Chapter.

Preview:

_ “THEY AREN’T COWARDLY TRICKS!” Loki yelled, fury and resentment bubbling up from Thor’s callous words. “Tell Father if you wish, you bastard!” _

Until Next Time. Goodbye Beloved Readers. 


	2. A Little Help

#  A Little Help:

Loki was on an all time high. 

Finally,  _ finally _ , he’d beaten Thor in the fighting ring, and all without his magic! There weren’t any cheers—why would there be, when he’d beaten the “Mighty Thor”? 

“You must’ve used your tricks again, Loki!” Thor accused, rising to his feet, face red, and his blonde hair crackling. Loki’s great mood diminished quickly at his brother’s words and anger rose in him.

“You’re just being a sore loser, Thor!” Loki yelled back. “A  _ great warrior  _ such as yourself should be able to accept defeat. Instead, you’re being a big baby because you can’t handle losing!”

Thor stepped forward, his fist raised. All around them, whispers of Loki’s deceit and so called false victory erupted. Sif and the Warriors Three also stepped forward. 

“Thor is right, you are a liar and deceiver. You are a cowardly person, there’s no way you beat Thor fairly,” Sif spat. The Warriors Three (Thor’s lap dogs) nodded, agreeing with her. 

Loki bristled. How dare they speak to him this way? Was he not their prince, same as Thor? 

“I won fair and square, you cretin. If you cannot accept that, then you are not fit to fight here,” Loki said, glaring at Thor’s friends, and then at Thor himself. 

“I am telling Father you used magic to ensure your false victory, Brother.” Thor  _ knew _ that their father would punish Loki harshly, unlike his precious golden child. So why–“Why can’t you just accept defeat and learn the ways of a warrior instead of those cowardly tricks you do?” Thor blurted. Fury rose in Loki and green _seiðr_ erupted from his finger tips. He threw his arm back and from it, Thor and everyone else fell back. 

“THEY AREN’T COWARDLY TRICKS!” Loki yelled, fury and resentment bubbling up from Thor’s callous words. “Tell Father if you wish, you bastard!” He heard cries of outrage from his admonishment but paid them no mind. “I do not care. I will not stand here and listen as you insult me once more.” 

With that, Loki ran off, Thor’s yells falling deaf on his ears. 

-

As Loki sulked in his room, he heard a quiet little noise that made his head jerk up. 

“Who is it? Thor?” Loki asked, a dagger forming in his hand. 

“I know you can ussse more than jussst a mere dagger to defeat me, little godling,” a smooth voice came from… everywhere? 

“Who are you and what do you want?” Loki glared. “Even with my mere daggers, I'll defeat you, you coward!” he yelled. Suddenly, the green eyed boy felt a hand on his shoulder and he whipped around to meet the face of a smiling man. 

“Gah!” Loki yelled before falling back onto his butt and his daggers fell to the sides. “Oooh, who are you, fiend?” 

The man laughed, a beautiful sound. 

“My name is of no importance, Loki,” the man answered. Then his face turned serious, a daunting look in his eyes. “All you need to know is that I am here to help you save yourself from utter ruin. With me, no one will tell you what to do. You will form your own place.”

And with those words, an entirely new path began to form. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of "Know Your Place", complete.


End file.
